Capricho
by Douces Roses
Summary: Él creyó que solo era un capricho de adolescente, jamás se imaginó que era amor de verdad. Él presumía de ser un caballero con moral "Swan ya tiene planeada la boda". Hasta que su paciencia se colmó "Qué te hace pensar que una persona como yo se va a fijar en una persona como tú "
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! como están? pues ya ven yo aqui con una nueva historia, espero que les guste, creía que iba a ser un One Shot, pero de repente se me ocurrió alargarla, no mucho, solo son 3 cap, espero que la disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: Por obviedad los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stehphenie Meyer, yo solo imagino un monton de escenario más.**

* * *

Creyó que era un simple capricho, un enamoramiento de adolescente que no podría durara más de algunos días. No era como si él le estuviera dando alas, simplemente ella seguía arrastrándose por él, besando el suelo que pisaba, aspirando cada suspiro que profesaba, anhelado cada palabra por ser escuchada.

En un principio parecía gracioso, hasta se sentía honrado de causar ese sentimiento. Con el tiempo comenzó a ser cansado, aburrido y nefasto. Ahora lo odiaba, la odiaba, no podía estar un momento sin que ella se colgase de su cuello, sin que ella le repitiese lo mucho que le amaba y le deseaba; estaba cansado, hastiado, no soportaba más. No lograba entender el tan bajo respeto que se tenía a su misma, era una desgracia.

-¡Isabella por Dios, para ya!- gritó un molesto Edward Cullen en la veintena de papelillos que la castaña de enviaba.

-No hasta que los respondas- argumentó ella con un puchero, para él patético.

-¿Algún problema señor Cullen?- preguntó el profesor, molesto por la interrupción.

El hombre no solía enojarse, era casi sordo y lo pequeños sonido no le molestaban. Los alumnos cuchicheaba y éste apenas se daba cuenta de ello, estaba enfrascado en su explicación de cara al pizarrón. Pero a pesar de su sordera, estaba claro que un grito si escucharía, algo con lo que Edward Cullen no estaba preparado en su enojo.

-No, profesor- remilgó Edward de mala gana, viendo como Isabella sonreía de oreja a oreja, preparando otros papelitos con frases de amor y felicidad, todas dirigidas a él, el amor de su vida.

Isabella Swan lo conoció el tercer día de la escuela, mientras iba a la clase de idiomas. Su vieja camioneta le había hecho llegar tarde a la escuela; sin gran agilidad llegó hasta su casillero, donde de forma torpe logró sacar los libros, dándose cuenta, que precisamente, el de esa materia le hacía falta, lo había dejado en casa. No le faltaba más que tropezarse con un cuerpo pétreo y masculino, para terminar de arruinar su día.

Esperaba con los ojos cerrados y con ansias los gritos de esta persona. Ella nunca fue tratada con cortesía en la escuela, sería por su forma de vestir, por su forma actuar, tal vez eran esos sucios lentes que siempre tenía que usar; Isabella no lo sabía, pero se tuvo que acostumbrar.

No fueron más que frases de disculpa y preguntas sobre su estado, lo que ella recibió. Asombrada y hasta asustada, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una humilde sonrisa y unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas que su madre solía usar los días de fiesta.

Según Isabella Swan, ese día se enamoró de Edward Cullen, un perfecto caballero, que la había salvado del mal, que a pesar de no conocerla, la trató como un ángel y no fueron más que sonrisas lo que él le dio.

Para Edward Cullen, ese día fue fatídico, él creía que la muchacha simplemente le tenía agradecimiento, pero ese agradecimiento que convirtió en más. Se convirtió en corazones pegados a su casillero, canciones dedicadas en la hora del almuerzo, poemas de amor escondidos en su mochila, y escenas de celos cuando otras chicas les hablaban.

Isabella vivía en una fantasía donde Edward Cullen era su enamorado y ambos compartían un amor eterno cabalgando sobre un noble corcel en el atardecer, esperando un para siempre.

-Me tiene harto- reclamaba el cobrizo, sentándose en su en las escaleras del pasillo.

Él solían tener una mesa en la cafetería, donde compartía con sus amigos chistes y anécdotas por recordar. Pero se fue por la borda el día en que Isabella llegó a su mesa, pasándose todo el almuerzo aferrada a su brazo, mirándolo con un amor que no era recíproco.

Desde entonces Cullen y su amigo buscaban lugares para pasar el almuerzo, un lugar diferente cada día. Isabella era como un sabueso que olía la esencia de Edward donde quiera que estuviera, o por lo menos eso decía que amigo.

-Es una chica dulce, galán- se burló Emmett devorando el bocadillo traído desde casa.

-No es una chica dulce, es una pesada que no hace más que hostigarme y odiar cada bendito día que paso en esta escuela.

-Deberías de darle una oportunidad, capaz que no es mala chica- opinó su compañero con una sonrisa seria, dando a entender que no era juego su opinión.

Edward tembló ante la mención.

-Eso lo dices porque no es a ti a quien acosa- se lamentó Cullen dejando de lado su emparedado- ¡Dios! Hasta creo que me espía en casa, ayer por la tarde salí a la tienda y te juró que la vi, ahí frente a la acera de mi casa, sonriendo hacia mi ventana.

-Hombre eso tiene lógica, son vecinos recuerdas, ella vive frete a tu casa- le recordó McCarthy con obviedad.

-Sí, pero… no lo entiendes Emmett, esto ya es demasiado.

-Es una chica enamorada, ¿qué querías?

-Ella no está enamorada, está obsesionada

Dicho esto sonó el timbre de fin de almuerzo.

Edward se encontraba extrañado, ya que Isabella no se había presentado, y ella siempre lo encontraba algunos minutos antes del toque de inicio de clase.

Casi con miedo recorrió los pasillos de la escuela, llenos de estudiantes para llegar hasta su salón en compañía de su amigo.

-¿En dónde está?- preguntó al aire, buscándola en las decenas de rostros, que pasaban frente a él.

-Veo que le empiezas a tomar cariño.

-No seas idiota Emmett.

Siguieron su camino, hasta llegar al salón, donde un tumulto de gente se amotinaba en la puerta y las risas no se paraban de escuchar. El cobrizo, siendo de estatura media, no lograba divisar lo que ocurría en el salón.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett?- preguntó Cullen, viendo que Emmett, solo necesitaba apoyarse en sus puntillas para ver sobre lo alumnos.

-Creo que ya sé en donde esta Isabella- anunció Emmett, pintando en un su rostro una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de decepción.

Intrigado, Edward se abrió paso entre la gente, arrepintiéndose en el instante en que entró al salón.

Globos y papeles rojos, en forma de corazón, rodeaban su banca; un gran letrero al fondo de la habitación rezaba "_Gracias por ser mi héroe, Edward Cullen"_ y una muy sonriente Isabella se situaba balanceándose de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué carajo es esto?- preguntó falto de aire.

-Es para ti cariño- respondió Isabella, yendo a colgarse de su cuello mientras besaba repetitivamente su mejilla- Es por agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, hace dos semanas.

Y Edward comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo aquello que hiciera en pro y contra de Isabella Swan.

Hace dos semanas, como bien dijo Swan, el cobrizo se levantó tarde ocasionando un retraso en su llegada a la escuela, llegó patinando a su casillero en la espera de que la profesora de matemáticas le dejase entrar luego de los quince minutos ya transcurridos.

Corriendo hacía su salón, se detuvo al escuchar algunos gritos y sollozos en un pasillo vecino. Nunca creyó que se arrepentiría de tomar aquella decisión. Dejó de lado sus deseos de llegar a clases y se acercó a los sonidos que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Ante sus ojos, una Isabella asustada contra el casillero era insultada y maltratada por uno de sus compañeros de ciencias, un tal Mike Newton, le reclamaba porque al parecer, Isabella no había hecho bien la tarea de Newton y éste sacó un nueve.

-¡Eh Newton, déjala en paz!- gritó Edward, llegando a la escena, para el asombro de la castaña y el rubio.

-No te metas Cullen, es un asunto entre la nerd y yo.

-Asunto mío o no, esa no es forma de tratar a una señorita- explicó Edward recordando las buenas enseñanzas de su madre.

-Está no es una señorita, ni mujer creo que llegue a ser. ¡Mírala! Tan fea y sin chiste, nadie la querría, ni aunque pagaran por ella.

Con lástima, Edward llegó a reconocer un par de lágrimas que escapaban del rostro de Isabella y recordó con avidez las firmes palabas de su padre _"Un hombre jamás debe hacer llorar a una mujer, y si lo hace, éste merece un castigo"_

Cullen tomó a Newton por el cuello de su percudida camisa, lo arrastró y estampo hasta unos casilleros más allá de donde tenía acorralada a Isabella. Y recitando las palabras que su padre le enseñó, le asesto un tremendo golpe que lo dejo casi noqueado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Edward girándose hacia Isabella.

Ella lo miraba con adoración, con aquellos profundos ojos marrones y su nariz sonrojada por el llanto.

-Mi héroe- cantó Swan echándose al cuello de Edward- ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?

-Ya encontrarás la forma- afirmó el cobrizo deshaciéndose del torniquete donde la castaña lo apresaba.

¡Vaya forma de agradecerlo! Pensó Edward con furia viendo como Swan sonreía abiertamente y las risas de las demás personas como fondo.

-¡No puedo con esto!- exclamó Cullen, saliendo precipitadamente del salón, escuchando como Isabella le llama gritos.

Llegado al estacionamiento, sintió como una mano le jalaba y dispuesto a propinar un golpe a quien fuera se giró con violencia.

-Cálmate que soy yo- anunció su amigo, asustado por su expresión.

-Te juro que ya no aguanto Emmett ¡Te juro que ya no!- gritó dando un golpe a capo de su auto, respirando pesadamente.

-Edward, es sencillo, lo único que tienes que hacer, es decirle que tú no estás enamorado de ella, que difícilmente la quieres.

-¿Y crees que no lo he hecho, Emmett? ¿No crees que cada vez que me hace uno de sus numeritos, le repito hasta el cansancio que no me gusta?

Era la segunda semana, de que Edward e Isabella se había conocido, ésta no se había emocionado tanto, y simplemente le mandaba algunas cartitas o algunos que otros caramelos en señal de su amor.

Uno de esos días, casi al final se la jornada, Edward se encontraba en su casillero cuando en éste se encontró una tarjetita en forma de corazón y con olor fresas que le llamó la atención. Era de Isabella, ella te profesaba su amor y el terrible enamoramiento en que se encontraba, siendo él el protagonista de sus suspiros. Y como si fuera magia, Isabella se apareció a su lado con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Te gustó mi carta?- preguntó ella luego de un suspiro.

-Es linda- aceptó Edward mirándola entre pena y cariño.

-¿Y…?- le incitó la castaña.

-Escucha Isabella…

-Bella, me gusta más Bella.

-Bien, escucha Bella- le dijo mientras tomada sus manos y la sonrisa de ésta creció aún más- Eres una excelente chica, inteligente y muy linda. Pero temo que mis sentimientos hacia ti, no son los mismos que tú me profesas.

Edward intentó ser lo más amable y cálido posible, su padre le había enseñado a hablar con gentileza y sobre todo tratándose de los sentimientos de una mujer.

Los ojos de Isabella no demostraban más que confusión y un poco que tristeza.

-¿Tu no… me amas?- preguntó Isabella con miedo.

-Amar es una gran palabra Bella, sin embargo te tengo cariño.

-¿Cariño?- insinuó ella, mientras sus ojos volvían a tomar ese brillo.

-Sí cariño, eres una grandiosa chica y no sé, tal vez…

-¿Tal vez...?

Edward siempre se arrepentiría de sus siguientes palabras

-Una mujer tan linda como tú, siempre podrá conquistar el corazón de un hombre- terminó Edward, mientras acariciaba su mentón y se despedía con un guiño de la nerviosa Isabella, ella jamás olvidaría ese día, al igual que Edward.

-Es que tal vez no estás siendo lo suficientemente duro con ella, amigo- le aconsejó Emmett.

-Nunca soy duro con las mujeres Emmett, no es como me educaron- aseguró Cullen, viendo como las puertas de la escuela se abrían, dejando salir a una preocupada Isabella, que en cuanto vio a Edward, su mirada se iluminó.

-Tengo que irme hermano, nos vemos luego.

Y dicho como hecho, se subió a su auto, arrancando a toda velocidad, viendo por el retrovisor a una consternada Isabella.

Descansaba en su habitación, escuchando las suaves tonadas que su estéreo emitía con el disco que compró para navidad. Había llegado mucho antes que sus padres y esperaba que estos no se dieran cuenta, porque si supiera, que había salido de clases antes de la hora, un gran castigo le esperaría.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, hasta que escuchó a su madre hablarle.

-¿Cuándo has llegado cariño?- preguntó su madre acariciando su rebelde cabello.

-Hace poco, no he tenido una clase- mintió, sentándose en el lugar.

-Que bien, ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro mamá- Edward bien sabía que no podía librarse de sus ojos suplicantes y amorosos que su madre poseía.

-Podrías cortar el pasto de la entrada, la máquina del jardinero se han dañado y hace dos semanas que tu padre me está diciendo que lo hará. Pero ya sabes como es y no quisiera que el pasto creciera aún más y opacara la fachada de la casa.

Edward vio casi con temor a su madre. Hasta ese punto lo había llevado Isabella Swan, hasta el punto de tener miedo de salir de su propia casa, por temor a encontrarla. Disimuladamente dirigió una mirada a su reloj de mesa, viendo que eran apenas las cinco y quince. Sabía con exactitud que de cuatro treinta a seis, Isabella ayudaba a su madre en la florería del centro, no es como si él se supiera sus horarios, si no que ella lo mencionaba mucho.

-Está bien, mamá.

Con gran rapidez y agilidad, Edward se puso a cortar el césped con la vieja máquina de su padre, si se apuraba, lograría hacer el trabajo en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos, sin contar los minutos que hace Swan de la florería a su casa, evitando así, encontrársela a toda costa.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su tarea, que brincó del susto cuando se encontró con un par de piernas enfundadas en unos jeans ajustados y unas finas zapatillas.

-¿Tanto miedo te doy Edward?

-¡Alice!- exclamó Cullen con alivio, viendo a la hermanita de su mejor amigo, sonriendo con picardía.

-Y ahora te da alegría, ¿acaro eres bipolar?

-No es eso, solo que, temía que fueras alguien más.

-¡Oh claro! Isabella, cierto- atino la chica McCarthy.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella, acaso Emmett te contó?- preguntó confundido el cobrizo.

-Edward, ¿quién no conoce a la "Obsesiswan"?

-¿"Obsesiswan"?

-¿Acaso no conocías su apodo?- preguntó Alice recibiendo una negativa de Edward- Es raro que no lo sepas, paso de ser "Rarabella" a "Obsesiswan". Creo que Newton le puso ese apodo, luego de la escena de celos que te armó con lo de Tanya.

-¿Y ella no lo sabe?- preguntó Edward con pena, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a sus vecinos.

-No lo sé, pero que no te importe Edward, por comportamientos como ese, nunca te la vas a sacar de encima.

-Sólo me comporto como me enseñaron- se defendió Edward con enojo.

-Pues como te haya educado Edward, ella es una chica que se la vive en sus libros e historias de amor, jamás un chico le había hablado en su vida a no ser porque asuntos de la escuela. Y luego llegas tú, todo un caballero que la defiende de los chicos malos, le dice palabras alentadoras y le guiña un ojo. ¡Swan ya tiene planeada la boda!- exclamó Alice con extrañeza, asustando aún más a Edward.

-¡Edward!- una suave pero potente voz, hizo que Edward temblara.

-Rayos ya llegó- susurró al viento, logrando que Alice riera.

-Sólo sígueme la corriente- avisó la morena con satisfacción.

-¿Quién es ella?- llegó preguntando Isabella, viendo a la chica con rencor y sospecha.

-Hola, soy Alice McCarthy, la hermana de…

-Emmett McCarthy, el mejor amigo de Edward, lo sé. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- cuestionó Isabella con ímpetu, ignorando completamente el comentario de Alice.

-Ella…

-Edward me invitó un helado, ¿cierto, cariño?

-Sí, claro, yo la invité- balbuceó Edward sin saber mucho que decir.

-Sí, desde hace mucho que me lo debe. Cariño, porque no vas a dejar esa máquina y te cambias, para irnos de una vez- le apuró Alice McCarthy.

-Este, sí, voy- Cullen siguió con el plan, viendo como los ojos de Isabella tomaban un matiz de entre furia y comprensión.

Edward les dio la espalda a las mujeres y siguiendo con el plan de Alice, dejó la pesada máquina y se fue hacia su habitación a quitarse el sudor.

-Siempre he estado enamorada de él, ¿sabes?- anunció con malicia la morena- Creí que nunca me iba a prestar atención, ya que soy la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Pero, el mejor día de mi vida, fue cuando a escondidas de Emmett, me pidió que salieras, sabes lo feliz que estoy.

-Sí muy feliz- murmuró Isabella distraída, viendo hacia la puerta de los Cullen

- Por fin el chico que me gusta me hace caso y de extra obtengo una historia de amor digna de un libro, donde nuestro amor está condenado por las relaciones entre mi hermano y Edward. ¿Qué más podría querer?

Isabella comenzó a escuchar desde el momento en que la chica McCarthy, menciono "_Historia de amor"_ Cómo ella podría tener una historia de amor con Edward, cuando era Bella la destinada a estar a su lado, compartiendo su amor.

Swan miró de pies a cabeza la chica frente a ella, y no la vio muy diferente a todas las mujeres de la escuela delgada, con ropa a la moda, zapatos delicados, maquillaje caro y peinado estilizado. Nada que ver con los pantalones holgados, rostro pecoso y tenis desgastados que Isabella usaba día a día. Luego vio a Edward salir de su casa con un aspecto no muy diferente al que aparentaba Alice, ropa, zapatos y peinado a la moda. Ahí donde Isabella, veía la diferencia.

-¿Nos vamos Alice?- preguntó Edward llegando a la par de ellas, desesperando por salirse de la situación.

-Claro, cariño- e insinuosamente, tomó el brazo de Cullen y lo jaló para juntos dirigirse al centro, dejando a una muy enojada y celosa Isabella.

Estrelló su cabeza contra el casillero, mientras escuchaba la tersa voz de Isabella llamándole, si creía el plan de Alice dio resultado, estaba muy alejado de la realidad, solo ocasionó una mayor obsesión en Isabella.

-Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Isabella, llegando a su par, viéndolo golpearse con el casillero.

-Si, Isabella me encuentro bien. ¿Qué es lo…?- pero no pudo terminar su frase debido a la imagen que tenía frente.

Era Isabella sí, pero era una muy diferente Isabella. Había cambiado sus holgado pantalones, por una apretados jeans dos tallas menores a la de ella; una blusa escotada, que dejaba ver su poco pecho y se elevaba unos centímetros de su abdomen, mostrando la carne aplasta con el pantalón, dejando una terrible lonja; su cabello estaba revuelto y despeinado, como si se acabara de levantar y su rostro estaba maquillado, con sombras oscuras que lo único que hacía era que se viera como si la hubiesen golpeado.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Isabella, ante la atenta mirada que Edward le daba.

-¿Qué?

-Ayer que te vi con la hermana de Emmett, me fije en las similitudes que tiene y aparte de ser muy guapos, ambos visten a la moda. Entonces pensé que si aceptaste salir con ella, tal vez aceptarías salir conmigo, si visto como ella- explicó Isabella con una sonrisa.

-¿Tan superficial crees que soy?- preguntó Edward ofendido, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No, no, claro que no. Yo te conozco y sé que eres un gran caballero, que vela primero por los sentimientos de los demás, antes que por su físico. Pero creí…

-Detente, detente. Tu no me conoces- afirmó Edward, comenzando a perder los estribos.

-Sí yo te conozco…

-¡No Swan! Tú no me conoces y ya estoy harto de tus escenitas patética y ridículas, ya estoy harto de tus tontas notas de amor.

-Pero Edward, tú eres mi…

-Yo no soy tu nada Swan, debes entenderlo. ¡Ya no sé qué hacer para que lo captes! Qué te hace pensar que una persona como yo se va a fijar en una persona como tú tan simplona, una rara, antisocial, matada y patética muchacha que viven un su propio mundo de fantasía que lo único que hace, es humillarse más ante la gente, dejando en claro que es una idiota en busca de amor novela. ¡Supéralo Swan! Eso no existe, yo no soy un caballero de armadura dorada, ni tampoco te amo. Lo único que logras causar en mí es repulsión y lástima, arrastrándote por un amor que nunca vas a tener. Creía que te tenías más respeto hacia ti, pero ya vi que no, no sigues ni tus propias convicciones y te dejas llevar por lo que ves. Cómo carajos crees que voy a fijar en alguien tan feo, sin chiste y patético. Madura Swan, no te amo y muy difícilmente me voy a fijar en ti.

Solo cuando los ojos de Isabella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Edward se dio cuenta de las palabras que le había dicho. Pero ya era muy tarde, la gente que había presenciado la escena comenzó a reírse, mientras veían a Isabella Swan correr y chocar con las personas, deshaciéndose en llanto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! como están? pues ya ven yo aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo que espero que les agrade :D...**

**Disclaimer: Por obviedad los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stehphenie Meyer, yo solo imagino un monton de escenario más.**

**Muchisismas gracia por sus reviews, hace mucho que no subía una historía y me alegra mucho que a todos les diera pena Bella jaja...**

** No creo que vaya a ser una historia donde Bella cambia su imagen, aparte de que como ya les dije es una historia corta, no me gusta ese rollo de que deba cambiar su físico. Soy de las personas que cree que no es necesario gustarle a fuerza a un tipo que ni te pela, no vale la pena cambiar y dejar de ser quien eres, por alguien al que no le importas (creo que me proyecte jaja) Estoy a favor de los cambios, mentales eso si va a haber en ambos personajes! :D **

**No no voy a matar a nadie, o eso espero, jaja pero ya saben como son mis finales :D**

* * *

-Le llamaste fea, simplona, rara, nerd patética, la hiciste llorar y aparte la humillaste frente a todo mundo- le recordó con pesar su mejor amigo.

-Ya lo sé Emmett, ya lo sé. No necesito que me lo repitas- acotó el cobrizo con su mirada a lo lejos- Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal, como para que me lo estés recalcando.

-Perdónamelo amigo, pero te lo mereces, yo no sé dónde quedó ese caballero que presumes ser.

-No lo sé Emmett, perdí los estribos, me dejé llevar por las pasiones- reconoció Cullen con pesar, viendo a lo lejos como la chica Swan se preparaba para un nuevo día de clases, sacando su mochila y varias libretas más de la camioneta.

Volvió a ser _Rarabella_, con sus pantalones holgados, su cabello en una coleta y los montones de tareas que tenía que hacer, para que no la lastimasen.

Cullen, dispuesto a pedir disculpas por centésima vez, se elevó de su lugar, pero su amigo le detuvo.

-Ni lo intentes, dale su tiempo.

-¡Ya van dos semanas!- reclamó Cullen.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que le hiciste?

Apenado, el cobrizo volvió a su lugar, viendo como Isabella, lidiaba con las libretas mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la escuela.

Dos semanas había pasado desde que no se encontraba más cartas de amor, caramelos, globos, Isabella no le dirigía la palabra y ni siquiera la mirada. Ella, como siempre, mantenía su mirada gacha, absorta del mundo que le rodeaba, pero cuando descubría que iba en el mismo camino que Edward Cullen, daba vuelta y huían de su presencia, como si fuera una especie de animal temiendo de su amo.

Edward se sentía una basura, traicionó todas y cada una de las enseñanzas que sus padres, muy dignos, le enseñaron. Le falto al respeto a una mujer, le hizo llorar, la humilló frente a un público y aparte de todo, no podía ofrecer una disculpa.

Era verdad que en ocasiones ninguno de los dos pudo evitar su compañía. El siguiente día del suceso, Edward e Isabella compartía lugar en la clase de biología, a la castaña ya no le gustaba tanto esa idea. Se mantuvo callada y con la cabeza gacha, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto. Ella sufría en silencio, le pesaba respirar su aroma y su corazón golpeteaba por su cercanía. Pero no debía ser débil. Cullen abría y cerraba la boca, en busca de una disculpa digna y certera que pudiera reparar el corazón roto de la chica, pero bien en el fondo sabía que una disculpa, no lo lograría.

De seis clases que la pareja solía compartir, ahora sólo lo hacían en una, matemáticas, donde Isabella era los suficientemente buena como para permitirse alguna distracción en los asientos de atrás y Cullen era torpe, suficiente para sentarse adelante.

Edward vio con gran desolación como su, antes enamorada, se alejaba de él. Primero la castaña se encargó de cambiar todos sus horarios, para evitar toparse más con Cullen; si antes salía al mismo tiempo que Cullen, de la casa, ahora llegaba más temprano y se encerraba en los sanitarios o en las aulas luego de que él llegara; ya no ponía un pie en la cafetería, a menos de que no llevara desayuno; ahora pasaba más tiempo en la florería de su madre, casi hasta que cerraba. Edward sabía por su madre, que Isabella estaba triste, casi no salía de su habitación, apenas y probaba bocado y sólo se enfocaba en sus tareas.

Una tarde llego Carlisle Cullen, consternado a su hogar, ya que Sheriff Swan, había llegado a su oficina muy preocupado por el comportamiento de su hija y buscaba alguna solución médica.

Fue entonces cuando Edward Cullen comprendió las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que se haya enamorado de mí!- protestó al aire, camino a su clase de español.

Una semana más había pasado, con ella notaba que Isabella estaba un poco más delgada, profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos y cada día se iba con más y más tarea por hacer a los demás. Lo estaba matando.

La tarde anterior, le preguntó a su padre acerca de la salud de la hija del Sheriff Swan.

-Charlie la ha querido llevar al hospital, pero ella se niega, dice que es la escuela lo que la tiene así- apuntó Carlisle a la hora de la cena- Tú no sabes lo que le pudiera estar pasando, Edward.

-No padre, no lo sé.

Eran la única frase que podía pronunciar. Su madre de igual manera, le había cuestionado, ya que Renée Swan, se encontraba igual de preocupada.

-Era una niña sonriente y feliz- decía Esme Cullen a su hijo- No sabe lo que le pasó e Isabella niega a decírselo. ¿Seguro que no sabes nada cariño?

-No madre, no lo sé.

Edward Cullen, se debatía entre lo correcto que debía hacer, por un lado podría decírselo a sus padres, que estos le reprendieran por su mal comportamiento. Pero esto iba más allá de una reprimenda, bien sabía el cobrizo de la decepción y la desconfianza que crearía en sus padres, al ellos ver todo su esfuerzo de educación, tirado a la borda, simplemente porque Edward no supo controlar sus sentimientos.

Sabía que también debería de disculpase con la castaña, arrodillarse, besar que piso por el que pasaba, herirse, si era necesario, con el fin de encontrar el perdón en aquella persona que nunca le hizo daño. Él fue el único que le daño, con sus comentarios hirientes y su tono mordaz, cuando ella sólo buscaba su amor.

-¡Escúchame bien Swan, es la última vez que te lo repito!- una especie de radar, se instaló en el cerebro de Edward, luego de escuchar la palabra _Swan _- Más te vale que hagas bien mi tarea, o si no, no respondo.

-¡Eh Mike, qué te dije sobre dejarla en paz!- increpó Edward llegando a la escena.

-Aléjate Cullen, no quieres que esto te vuelva a acosar- dijo burlonamente Newton, sosteniendo su brazo, rudamente.

-Esto es una mujer y se llama Isabella Swan y déjala en paz, si no quieres que te recuerde como es besar el piso.

Newton enojado por su agresor, tiró a Isabella al piso, mientras empujaba a Edward por la chaqueta, el cobrizo supo defenderse, para luego tumbarlo con un solo golpe. El cobarde de Newton salió huyendo de la escena, despotricando ofensas hacia Cullen y Swan.

-¿Te encuentras bien Isabella?- preguntó Edward, mientras intentaba ayudarla a levantarse, pero ésta rechazo su toque y se levantó por ella misma, rehuyendo su mirada.

-Isabella yo…

-Tranquilo Edward, no me enamoro de ti, cada vez que me salves de Newton- cortó Isabella, antes de que el cobrizo prosiguiera.

Cullen en estado de shock por sus previas palabras, observó como ella se alejaba de manera rápida y torpe.

-¡Isabella!- le llamó cuando recuperó el habla, pero ésta no se detuvo- ¡Bella!

Le dolía. Le dolía que él le llamara así, él no tenía derecho, sólo las personas que la querían podían llamarla así, él no la quería. Él ya lo había dicho, era patético y humillante que él la pudiera querer.

Y deteniéndose en su camino, le aviso a Edward.

-No me llames así. Nunca, me vuelvas a llamar así.

Cullen no sabía si era la vida o su cuadernillo de matemáticas que se reían de él. Ya llevaba cerca de hora y media frente a esos ejercicios y no podía siquiera entenderlos. Todo esto hubiera sido muy diferente si Isabella se hubiera sentado a su lado en clase de matemáticas y le hubiera explicado los problemas cuando tuviera su rostro llenos de dudas.

Pero el hubiera no existe, la castaña seguía sin hablarle, alejándose de él y Edward seguía sin poder resolver los tontos problemas de matemáticas.

-Si no haces más que verlos, esos problemas no se resolverán- le avisó su madre entrando a su habitación a dejar unas ropas.

-No los entiendo- dijo con obviedad.

-¿Porqué no vas con Isabella?, te he escuchado decir que ella es buena.

-No creo que ella quiera ayudarme- explicó Edward con pesadez.

-¿Por qué no?, ella es una gran chica, es muy amable, seguro lo hará- renovó sus insistencias Esme Cullen, para luego salir de la habitación de su adorado hijo.

El cobrizo la observó salir, debatiéndose en lo que debería hacer, pero confundido como nunca antes, comprendió que era tiempo de pedir ayuda.

-¡¿Mamá?- proclamó. Su madre llegó luego de algunos segundo, con curiosidad en su rostro- Creo que le he roto el corazón a una chica. La he ofendido y humillado frente a un montón de gente. Lo siento.

-No es a mí a con quien deberías disculparte, es Isabella la que ansía tus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Tendría que ser ciega para no saber que puro amor es lo que los ojos de la chica destilan hacía ti, aparte de que ya no ronda por aquí ¿Qué fue lo que paso cariño?- preguntó Esme Cullen con comprensión, sentándose al lado de su hijo.

-Yo perdí los estribos, por más de un mes me estuvo acosando, declarándome su amor y luego llega alegando que me conoce con esa ropa ajustada, que no era para nada su estilo.

-No te gusto verla con esa ropa- afirmó su madre en un tono condescendiente.

-Claro que no, ella no es la clase de chica que usa ropa, ella es linda tal y como se viste- admitió Edward desesperado- pero ahora la ofendía y ni siquiera le puedo hablar ya que me evita cada vez que intento disculparme.

-¿Por qué no vas ahora? Y sirve que te ayuda en tu tarea.

-No está, se va de cuatro treinta hasta las siete, ala florería de su madre- Esme Cullen le miró con una ceja alzada- yo…

-Creo que tan solo son excusas cariño- confió la madre a su hijo, a lo qué le miró interrogante- creo que no es culpa lo que sientes.

-Claro que es culpa madre, no sabes de las cosas horribles con las que le ofendí.

-Te sientes mal, lo sé, pero lo que en verdad te molesta, es que la extrañas cariño. No me veas así, piénsalo- argumentó su madre- ahora ve con Isabella, está en su casa ahora. Su madre no le ha dejado ayudarla en la tienda debido a sus tareas. No entiendo cómo ella se la pasa haciendo tarea toda la tarde y tu sólo un par de horas.

El cobrizo sólo le sonrió que se quedó meditando un momento, luego de que su madre saliera de la habitación. En realidad no era tan mala idea ir a su casa. Sabía que los padres de Isabella no se encontraba y no había algún lugar al que ella pudiera huir, para evitar conversar con él, su madre tenía razón, tenía que afrontarlo cuanto antes y de paso, podría terminar su tarea de matemáticas.

Cambió sus ropas por algunas más limpias, trató de manejar su indomable cabello, pero lo dejó al cabo de algunos minutos de intentos rechazados.

Estaba nervioso y no sabía la razón, sólo iría a casa de los Swan a pedir disculpas y ayuda en la tarea, no era gran cosa. Pero eso nervios lo mantuvieron más de quince minutos frente a la puerta de los Swan. Luego se alejaba de la puerta, cruzaba la calle y llegaba al puerto seguro de su casa. Quince minutos más y volvía al porche de los Swan, para sólo mirar la puerta e imaginarse a sí mismo tocándola con valentía. Eran pasas las seis de la tarde y sabía que Reneé Swan tardaría muy poco en llegar, debía aprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con Isabella.

Luego de ir y volver a su casa una vez, respirar por lo menos diez veces, tocó suavemente la puerta y esperó, impacientemente. Al cabo de unos segundos, que le parecieron minutos, creyó que tal vez Isabella no le había escuchado, levantó su puño, para volver a tocar. Pero justo en ese momento, la castaña abría la puerta sin esperar quién se presentaba ahí.

Su cabello estaba revoltoso, pero tenía cierto estilo, usaba sus gafas y unos pantalones deportivos cómodos. Su grades ojos, se abrieron aún más al ver al espécimen humanos que tenía en frente. Se pudo imaginar a todo tipo de personas que podrían tocar su puerta, pero nunca a Edward, ¿qué no era acaso, que él se dedicaba a evitarla? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Llegó su respuesta, luego de un tiempo.

-No puedo hacer mi tarea de matemáticas- fue lo único que Edward pudo decir, practicó todo un discurso de disculpa y arrepentimiento para al final, iniciar con su ignorancia en matemáticas.

Isabella suspiró con pesadez y tristeza.

-Te entrego mañana tu cuaderno, quince minutos antes de la clase, te lo puedo entregar fuera del salón, pero si no quieres que te vean conmigo lo puedo dejar en tu banca- explicó Isabella, como lo venía haciendo desde hace dos años.

-No, no es eso, yo quiero que me ayudes a hacerla, que me expliques- argumentó Edward moviéndose con nervios.

-No, mira Cullen, mejor dámelo, no soy buena explicando- evadió Isabella, extendiendo su mano hacia el cobrizo.

-Me has explicado antes Isabella, se qué eres buena haciéndolo- replicó Cullen.

-No creo que sea buena idea, mejor déjalo.

-No, yo quiero hacerlo, quiero que me expliques- demandó con cansancio, pero luego se arrepintió al ver la expresión de Isabella- Por favor.

Isabella Swan podía ser muy cabezota y testaruda, no era muy sencillo que cambiara de opinión y tampoco era buena cuando la gente le imponía. Pero cada Superman tiene su kriptonita y la de ella, era la mirada de Edward Cullen.

Le abrió la puerta con arrepentimiento, guiándola hacia la sala donde se veían más de quince libretas esparcidas por el mesón. Apresurada, Isabella recogió algunas de ellas, cerrándolas y dejándola aún lado para seguir con ellas luego. Edward se sentó a su lado, en el piso, y abrió su libreta justo en los problemas que no lograba resolver.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- Isabella fuer directo al grano.

No fueron más de quince minutos los que la castaña se tardó en explicarle. El cobrizo no era bruto, sólo que en matemáticas le costaba un poco y como Edward explicó, la castaña era buena explicando, se le daba con facilidad.

Con algunas más de sus miradas, Edward logró convencer a Isabella de que le dejara quedarse hasta que terminara su tarea, no sabía si le entendería a los demás ejercicios y sería una pena ir y regresar en más de una vez. O esa fue la excusa que utilizó.

Aún no encontraba la manera de disculparse y no sabía cómo sacar el tema a colisión. Swan parecía ignorarlo de manera olímpica, se embotellaba en las libretas de matemáticas, ciencias y español de otros alumnos. Ignorarlo parecía fácil.

Hacía ya más de media hora que Edward terminó su tarea, de vez en cuando borraba algunos números o signos, para pretender que seguía con la tarea. También le preguntaba a Isabella si su ejercicio estaba bien para de ese modo, despistar a su compañera y también, por qué no, escuchar su voz. Pero Swan apenas y le daba una mirada, asentía con desgano, prosiguiendo con su trabajo. Al cobrizo le daba temor iniciar una conversación o por lo menos peguntar algo, temía que Isabella lo ignorara o le corriera de la casa, no lo sabía.

Era la quinta vez que Isabella cambiaba de cuaderno, ya había terminado las tareas de español y seguía con las de ciencias. Edward no sabía cómo lo soportaba.

-¿No te molesta hacerlo una y otra vez?- pregunto el chico con temor.

-Luego de hacerlo varias veces te lo aprendes de memoria-contesto la chica reticente, con voz fría, pero sin mirar ni un segundo a Edward.

Él creía que era un avance, le contestó y no fue un simple sí o no. En el fondo sentía lastima por ella, el cobrizo era testigo al ver muchos de sus amigos, obligar a Swan a hacer sus tareas, ella nunca se negaba, sólo se mantenía callada, asintiendo con temor y saliendo de la escena corriendo. Temía por ella, le preocupaba las profundas ojeras con las que vivía, le preocupaba su delgadez, su mirada sin brillo pero lo que más le preocupaba era sentirse tan vacío, con ella a su lado.

En un arranque de valentía y casi idiotez, tomó una de las libretas de matemáticas que Isabella mantenía apiladas en una esquina del mesón.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó ella con un escondido dolor.

-Tú lo has dicho. Si lo hago varias veces, me aprenderé el procedimiento de memoria- argumentó él, evadiendo la mirada de la castaña.

-No tienes derecho- contestó Isabella, sin saber muy bien, la razón de su enojo.

-No tendría derecho, si estos fueran tus cuadernos, pero no lo son Isabella.

Swan murmuró palabras sin sentido y se enfrascó de nuevo en las libretas. No lograba entender las acciones de Edward. Se presentó en su casa con una excusa, entendible, pero qué seguía haciendo ahí. Isabella sabía que hacía más de una hora había terminado sus ejercicios, el tiempo restante jugueteaba a borrar números, volviéndolos a escribir y preguntando cosas que eran obvias. Ahora se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo, un trabajo que a él no le concernía. Si bien, de cierta manera le ayudaba para que ella no tuviera que desvelarse, pero aún así, no entendía por qué lo hacía.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó ella insegura.

-Ya te lo dije- exclamó él, reticente- ¿Porqué lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-¿Por qué haces las tareas de los demás?- cuestionó Edward- Por qué no, simplemente lo dejas de hacer o les contestas que no.

-Todos los días, cuando llegas al instituto, saludas a tus amigos, platican un rato y luego todos juntos entran a sus clases. ¿Qué pasa si un día no los saludas y entras directamente a clase?

-Pues sería muy extraño para ellos, lo más seguro me preguntarían qué me pasa o en caso de Emmett, me golpearía- contestó él sin saber mucho a donde iba la situación.

-Conmigo sería algo parecido, aunque ellos tienden a ser más rudos.

-¿Te golpean?- preguntó Edward asombrado.

-No siempre.

-¿Porqué lo haces, porqué dejas que te usen de esa manera?

-En cada sociedad hay status, Edward. El mío es este, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Siempre seré Rarabella.

-Pero..

Edward no pudo continuar, debido a que la señora Swan, recién llegaba de un largo día en la florería, con grandes bolsas de mandado en sus manos.

Isabella rápidamente bajó todas las libretas de ciencias, matemáticas y español, escondiéndolas bajo los cojines de los sillones, regados en el suelo. Edward le miró con interrogación, a lo que la castaña le contestó con una mirada de condescendencia.

-¡Hola cariño! Ya llegué- anunció Reneé Swan al entrar a la sala- ¡Oh! Tenemos compañía.

-Hola mamá, si es Edward, Edward mi mamá- presentó a su compañero.

-Un gusto, señora Swan.

-Igualmente querido, ¿te quedas a cenar?- preguntó la mujer Swan.

-Mamá, no creo que…

-Con gusto señora Swan- interrumpió Edward.

Reneé les dirigió una tierna mirada y se enfrascó en la cocina, para prepara la cena. Edward sentía la potente mirada de Isabella, pero este se negó a mirarla y continuó con la tarea de matemáticas que tenía en frente.

Al poco tiempo Charlie Swan llegó al hogar y fue tan grande su sorpresa al encontrarse al joven Cullen, sentado junto a su hija, en la sala de estar, que no pudo evitar preguntar, si se trataba de un amigo o de algo a más.

-Es solo un amigo papá- respondió Isabella apenada, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, un gesto que le agradó al cobrizo.

Pronto fue la hora de la cena y Edward estaba más que nervioso que nunca. Sentía la pesada mirada de Charlie Swan sobre él. La señora Swan le miraba con cariño, casi con adoración y su hija, se limitaba a mirar a su comida y de vez en cuando, dar algún bocado.

Fueron eternos los minutos en silencio, sólo se escuchaban los pesados cubiertos, chocar unos con otros y agudo masticar de los integrantes.

-¿Qué patosidad hiciste hoy Bella?- preguntó su madre, rompiendo el duro silencio.

-¡Mamá!- reclamó Isabella, avergonzándose con el rojo carmín.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? No te avergüences, es tu amigo el que está aquí, no un desconocido- acotó Charlie, tratando de buscar el engaño.

-Hoy no fui patosa- argumentó Isabella, ignorando el comentario de su padre.

Edward se sentía desconfiado y fuera de lugar, no entendía de lo que la familia Swan hablaba, era cierto que Isabella era torpe, pero él creía que sólo era cuando estaba nerviosa. Estaba seguro de que ese día aprendería más cosas de ella.

-¡Vamos Bella! El día que tu no seas patosa, será el día en que yo este encargado de la investigación de un asesinato en Nueva York.

Los señores Swan emitieron una sonora carcajada, mientras que Isabella reía quedamente con las mejillas arreboladas.

A Cullen le gustó la vista, jamás había escuchado a Isabella reír, la había visto sonreír, pero jamás reír. Su risa era clara y aguda, hasta melodiosa se podría describir, era casi como un canto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban en un tono rosáceo, ni muy rojo, ni muy fiucsha, un tono perfecto, describiría Edward.

-Hoy resbalé en la cafetería- confesó al fin Isabella- fue muy al estilo de las películas, fue con una cáscara de banana.

Reneé y Charlie Swan rieron con alegría, al igual que Edward, a pesar de la dolorosa imagen, debió de ser muy cómico haberla visto. Él no se burlaba en mala manera, no lo hacía con mala intención, ni con morbo. Simplemente la imagen de Isabella cayendo, sus mejillas arremolinadas y su comida esparcida, causaba gracias. Luego Cullen comprendió que ser patosa, no le afectaba a Isabella, no se entristecía ni se enojaba, fue testigo de verla sonreír y casi llorar de la risa, de las muchas y varias caídas y golpes que sufrió a la largo del día.

Pronto Cullen comprendió que era ignorante de la vida de Isabella, jamás se preocupó por ella, ni por su salud, sus amigos, su familia. No se preocupaba por su felicidad, sus alegrías, sus logros o sus metas. No se consideraba a sí mismo como un amigo de Isabella, en realidad pocas veces le escuchó hablar de su vida, las pocas veces que soportó estar con la castaña, ella se encargó de hacerle preguntas de su vida, si era feliz, si le gustaba la escuela, cuáles eran sus planes en el futuro y cómo amanecía esa mañana, él simplemente se las contestaba con reticencia.

Se sintió egoísta al recordar que él jamás preguntó por el estado de Isabella, sólo le preocupaba saber en dónde estaba para poder huir de ella y si no estaba de humor, evitarla en clases y a la hora del almuerzo. Jamás mantuvo una conversación, con ella, él se dedicaba a huir cuando escuchabas las palabras amor, corazón o cariño. Siempre presumió de ser un caballero ante todo, aunque nunca hizo algo para defender a Isabella de los maltratos de sus compañeros o incluso sus maltratos.

Ahora se daba cuenta que detrás de toda aquella obsesión, de aquellas largas horas de acosos, existía una persona inteligente y madura, con sentimientos puros y verdaderos. No era egoísta y jamás se quejó de que él no le diera la atención debida, sólo le escuchaba quejarse y acongojarse.

Entonces Edward se dio cuenta que una especie de cariño hacia Isabella, crecía dentro de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! como están? pues ya ven yo aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo que espero que les agrade :D...**

**Disclaimer: Por obviedad los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stehphenie Meyer, yo solo imagino un monton de escenario más.**

**Creo que este viene siendo el final de mi historia! es corta me gusta más, ideas claras, sin dejar cabos sin atar, o lo que sea jaja**

**Muchas gracias a tooodas por sus reviews, espero no decepcionarlas demasiado jeje**

**Lamento muuucho a tardanza, pero la verdad no esta inspirada, ya saben como es esto y no quería escribir cualquier estupidez... en realidad me tarde más y la inspiración no me llegaba en qué creen?, la disculpa, sip por fin tenemos la graaan disculpa jaja, espero y la disfruten :D**

**Gracias a:  
Ericka Wilberforce Lima/Luchia(que creo que se equivocó de historia, pero por los menos aumento los reviews n_n)/Vero.O CPMS/Vero de Masen Cullen/EddieIlove/Gabymuse/Kriss21/VaNeSaErk/vanesa pinilla/BkPattz/nitzuki/Rebe Cullen Salvatore/Haruhi23/Cullen Vigo**

* * *

Isabella esperaba impacientemente a que Cullen se fuera de su casa, pasado los cinco minutos en la puerta, esperando a que se marchara, el cobrizo permanecía mirándola y alternando a su casa, indeciso a decir palabra alguna.

-¿Porqué no te vas?- pregunto en tono inocente, sin ser mordaz.

-No lo sé- confesó el cobrizo, mirándola directo a los ojos- Tu familia es divertida.

-Escucha Edward, no por el hecho de que hayamos cenado con mi familia, significa que somos amigos. Ya has dejado en claro que no soy de tu agrado y yo por mi parte me he comprometido a dejarte de lado, no te molestaré más. Esto no cambia nada.

Helado por sus palabras, Cullen retrocedió unos pasos preguntándose si era orgullo o rencor el que hilaba las palabras de Isabella.

A pesar de todos los deslices, los malos tratos y lo heladas de sus palabras, Swan jamás le habló de esa manera, siempre se mantenía dulce y cálida, tratándose de él.

-Bella, mi…

-Ya te dije que no me llames así- murmuró con rencor.

-Lo siento, es que tus padres te llaman así, supuse…

-Sí porque son mis padres, mi familia, ellos me quieren- aseguró Swan ante la mirada de perplejidad de Cullen- Ya mejor vete Edward.

Y dichas estas palabras entró a su hogar, cerrando la puerta, dejando a un descolocado cobrizo, fuera de ella.

Su respiración era inconstante, estaba nerviosa, tenía sueño y aún no terminaba las tareas para mañana, Cullen de había ayudado con las de matemáticas, pero aún quedaba ciencias, español y además de su tarea, pero no lograba dejar de pensar en Edward.

Su comportamiento de desconcertaba, no sabía cómo interpretar las extrañas miradas que le manda a la hora de la cena, o las inquietantes frases a media que expresaba.

No entendía su actitud y no planeaba hacerlo.

Se había prometido dejarlo en paz, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella no se hubiera enamorado y cómo si él no le hubiera roto el corazón. Eso era lo que él quería, y eso era lo que haría. Se olvidaría de él y se concentraría en sus tareas.

Edward no estaba muy diferente a Isabella, había un extraño movimiento en su interior que no sabía si era hambre, asco o lo que los cursis llamarían, mariposas. Era cierto que descubrió un nuevo sentimiento hacia Isabella, pero él no creía que fuera algo como un enamoramiento. Cariño, cariño de amigos él definió.

-¿Cómo te fue, cariño?- preguntó su madre, al verlo tan pensativo en la sala de estar.

-¿Las madres, son algo así, como adivinas?- contestó a cambio, haciendo sonreír a la señora Cullen.

-Sólo conocemos a nuestros hijos.

Edward admiraba con devoción a su madre, siendo él más joven, juró ante ella, casarse con una mujer que fuera igual a ella, con su dulce cariño, su paciencia y el infinito amor que le profesaba tanto a él como a su padre.

-¿Le has pedido perdón?- preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado.

-No exactamente.

-¿Qué significa eso, Edward Cullen?

-No me dejó- excusó él con temor.

-Eso no es una excusa, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

Edward comenzó con timidez su relato viendo los ojos altivos de su madre, en ocasiones demostraban cariño; otras tantas, comprensión y las últimas eran de enojo. Esme Cullen no era una mujer que se dejara llevar por sus pasiones, o por lo menos eso era lo que el cobrizo llegó a descubrir a lo largo de sus años junto a ella. Sólo en una ocasión la vio realmente enojada, fue cuando Edward tenía cinco años, fue al parque junto a su padre y de un momento a otro Carlisle perdió de visto a su pequeño gemelo, lo busco con desesperación por horas, pero se rindió y llamó a su esposa. "Las madres tiene un radar con los hijos" expresaba con adoración Carlisle Cullen. Edward apareció luego de unas horas, asustado y su madre era una mezcla de enojo y alivio.

-No lo vuelva a hacer- expresó ella con ojos que asustaron a Edward, la única razón por la que no lo volvió a hacer.

De ahí en más, eran pocas las veces que Esme perdía los estribos, su paciencia era mayor que las travesuras y los errores de padre e hijo.

-Debiste volver a tocar su puerta- regañó su madre, paseándose a en la habitación.

-No

-¿Por qué no?

Cullen quedó mudo ante la pregunta, la verdad era que no lo sabía, había quedado en shock y había regresado a casa, sin pensar en volver a su casa y pedir perdón.

-Mañana no entras a esta casa, sin que me hayas dicho que le has pedido perdón- anunció Esme Cullen, con una suavidad fría, que dio escalofríos a Edward.

-¿Y si, no?

-No hay un "Y si, no" Edward- su madre se fue dejando desconcertado y divertido al cobrizo.

Edward se levantó muy temprano, con el miedo y la decisión de rogar por el perdón de Isabella. En realidad no creía que su madre le dejara fuera si no llegaba con una respuesta positiva, era su madre, una mujer cálida y agradable; pero a la hora del desayuno, con una sola mirada, le hizo recapacitar lo de mujer cálida y agradable.

Decidió llegar temprano ese día, sabía por experiencia, que Swan llegaba muy temprano, para ordenar las tareas y dejaras en los casilleros de las personas que no querían que les viera con ella.

Bien, también pudo esperar al salir de casa, por algo eran vecinos, pero aún no juntaba la suficiente fuerza, para enfrentarse al descaro y desconfianza de Isabella Swan.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, poco eran los coches que se encontraba ahí, pero le llamó más la atención, el de su amigo, Emmett no era una madrugador de excelencia, en realidad, si no fuera por su hermana menor, siempre llegaría tarde.

-Emmett- llamó el cobrizo- ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la escuela?

-Hola que tal, estoy muy bien, ¿qué tal tu?, si he terminado mi tarea-respondió burlón McCarthy.

-Nimiedades, ¿qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Edward

-Tengo una misión- le respondió con aire confidente

-¿De qué…?- pero Cullen no terminó de preguntar, porque escuchó los fuertes chirridos de la camioneta de Isabella.

Esa era su oportunidad.

Dejó a Emmett, yendo al encuentro de la castaña, quien dedicaba cinco minutos diarios a sacar todas las libretas de tareas y revisar una a una para verificar que la tarea estuviera hecha y completa.

-Hola Isabella- saludó Edward, mientras la aludida acomodaba la décima libreta sobre el cofre de su camioneta

-¿Qué quieres?

Ahora entendía cómo se sintió Emmett. Pensó en hacer la misma broma que su amigo hizo, pero viendo el sereno rostro de Isabella y su actitud distante, desistió.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntando sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?- preguntó cansada Isabella, mirándole con agonía. Sus ojos mantenían esas profundas ojeras, que parecían ya permanentes, su rostro blanquecino y demacrado, casi le asustaron.

-¿Volviste a desvelar?- preguntó él con interés y preocupación

-Eso no…

-¡Edward!- llamó la cantarina voz de Alice McCarthy-¿Qué haces con ella?

La mirada de Alice era temeraria, miraba a Isabella con desafío, recorriendo sus holgadas ropas con despecho y horror.

-Aquí está tu tarea, Edward- habló Isabella, sabiendo que Edward no diría nada.

-No deberías dejar que la gente te vea con ella, Edward- musitó Alice, mientras la castaña le entregaba uno de sus cuadernos al cobrizo- Pero bueno, ¿dónde está mi tarea, _nerdbella_?

Cullen observó con admiración y enojo, las cuatro libretas que Isabella entregaba a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Sabía que la morena, no era exactamente un alma bondadosa, pero no creía que fuese tan mala y agresiva.

-Vámonos Edward- llamó Alice arrastrando al cobrizo de un lado, dejando a _nerdbella _mirando fijamente a sus zapatos.

Celos, ira y una tristeza represiva crearon en Isabella lágrimas de amargura. Aquella vez, en que Isabella se encontró con Alice en el jardín de Edward, tuvo la ligera esperanza de que todo fuera un juego, que todo fuera una hazaña más de Cullen, para quitarse en encima a _nerdbella_.

"_Oh, pero que equivocada estaba"_ se decía a sí misma. Alice era una chica atractiva, divertida e inteligente, quitando de lado lo enojona, irritable, maldita, multifacética y amargada. Era una buena candidata para Edward.

Quitó las lagrimas con dureza y se preparó para tomar las demás libretas que quedaban en su poder, quedaba poco tiempo para entrar en las aulas y dejarlas deliberadamente, sobre los asientos de sus opresores. No tenía más, tiempo para llorar por Edward.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- una voz masculina y amigable, resonó en sus oídos.

Emmett McCarthy le miraba, con alegría y un poco de pena, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra, había escuchado su voz, sí, pero sólo cuando usaba espiar a Cullen.

Corta de palabras, la castaña negó suavemente abriéndose camino con el grandulón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó de nuevo el moreno.

-Bien- se atrevió a hablar ella. Dispuesta a irse, Emmett le interrumpió.

-Sé que soy nadie para pedir esto pero, ¿podrías escuchar a Edward?

-¡¿Qué?

-Él es mi amigo, últimamente no ha sido él mismo, de lo único que se ha preocupado es de pedirte disculpas- explicó Emmett, descubriendo que sus palabras no tenían sentido.

-No necesito sus disculpas- replicó ella, intentando marcharse, pero su gran cuerpo, le impedía.

-Pero él si las necesita, está terriblemente compungido- añadió el moreno con dramatismo.

Isabella le miró indecisa. Conocía a Edward o lo creía conocer, para ella siempre actuaba con los sentimientos y sólo por un momento creyó que un sentimiento profundo yacía en el cobrizo. Pero luego volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que la negación de Isabella hacia sus disculpas, dañaban el gran ego moral de caballero que poseía Edward. No eran sus sentimientos.

-Si actúa por moral, no quiero sus disculpas- proclamó ella con orgullo.

-Yo creo que es algo más que moral- repuso McCarthy con una mirada misteriosa.

La castaña le ignoró y siguió su camino, se enfoco en recordar las aulas a las que debía ir y no en el significado escondido, de las palabras de Emmett.

A lo lejos, Edward observaba atónito la escena. ¿Emmett hablando con Isabella? ¿Porqué lo haría? Una extraña indiferencia creció en el viendo a su amigo dirigirse a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que para él fuera tan sencillo, si Edward casi tenía que arrodillarse, para que ella le escuchase?

Se negó a crees que eran celos los que le invadían, pero si le molestaba. ¿Porqué Isabella le trataba tan bien? Reflexionó unos momentos y se dio cuenta que en realidad, Emmett jamás le había hecho daño, no la ofendió, insulto, golpeó y a pesar de lo bruto que era, hacía las tareas por él mismo, no como su hermana.

Tal vez por eso Isabella no le repelía, McCarthy era un buen chico, era amable y divertido, algo bruto, pero eso Swan, no le guardaba ningún rencor.

-Tierra a Edward- llamó su amigo llegando a él.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Isabella?- abordó de inmediato.

-¿Celoso, amigo?

-Claro que no. Me sorprende que jamás le hayas dicho nada.

-Sí, bueno, me lo agradecerás.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó mirando hacia Isabella.

-Le pedí que escuchara tus disculpas.

Un poco confundido y esperanzado, Edward observó a Isabella entrar al edificio, ignorándole completamente.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No estoy seguro- aceptó Emmett, la castaña no le dio ninguna respuesta concreta- sólo mencionó algo de la moral.

Confundido y desesperado, Cullen escuchó el molesto timbre de la escuela, anunciando que una oportunidad más con Isabella se había desperdiciado.

Su clase de historia no era de las más entretenidas, su maestra tenía un don especial para hacer la materia aún más aburrida. No podía concentrar sus pensamientos en la Guerra Fría, Emmett estaba a su lado, jugueteando y garabateando en su cuaderno, sin prestar nada de atención.

¿Cómo podría estar así? Tan calmado, absorto del mundo mientras que el cobrizo estaba desesperado, desesperado por saber si Isabella aceptaría su disculpa, si siquiera aceptaría escucharle. Era lo único que pedía, que le escuchara y el único que podía decirle era Emmett, pero estaba demasiado perdido en sus sueños.

-Emmett- le llamó en un susurro una, dos, tres veces -¡Emmett!- llamó más alto luego de la impaciencia.

-Señor Cullen, salga de mi aula- exclamó la maestra, cansada de los constantes bostezos y cuchicheos por parte de su salón.

El cobrizo no se negó, salir de su clase era lo único que pedía, después de la aceptación de Isabella. Tomó sus cosas con determinación y salió dejando a todo atónitos. "¡El gran Edward Cullen salía de la habitación!"

Deambuló por los pasillos durante un tiempo, sonó el timbre de clase algunos minutos después de salir. Buscaba por todo lados a Isabella, en cada pasillo, en cada aula, donde veía a los brabucones, en la biblioteca y hasta en la cafetería, pero no la veía en ningún lado. "_Vaya ironía"_ pensó él, algún tiempo atrás, Cullen la evadía con creces y ahora era él quien la buscaba.

Cinco minutos llevaba en retraso de su clase, cuando comenzaba a rendirse en su búsqueda. Pero entonces sucedió, como si fuese una visión, ahí estaba Isabella, caminando insegura hacia él, con la mirada al frente muy fija en él.

-¡Isabella!- vitoreó él llegando ella a su lado.

-Te he estado buscado por horas.

-¡Yo también!- explicó él emocionado. Tal vez las palabras de Emmett había funcionado, era ahora la castaña quien le buscaba para escuchar sus disculpas.

-Necesito mi cuaderno- dijo ella rompiendo su burbuja con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tu cuaderno?- cuestionó Cullen, desanimado.

-Sí, él que te di en el estacionamiento cuando llegó tu amiga- explicó ella con despecho- Lo necesito para esta clase, no me desvelé para no entregarla.

Decepcionado, Edward rebuscó entre su mochila y encontró el cuaderno de Isabella, se lo dio y se fue marchando, casi corriendo hacia su clase.

Sin duda su actitud le había afectado, no conocía a esa Isabella dura, fría y sin sentimientos. Conocía a una Isabella torpe y de sonrisa histérica, pero también, no conocía a Isabella.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y como solía hacer, se dirigió a la cafetería a comprar su comido, para luego salir a las bancas, donde nadie le molestaría. Su traicionera mirada, le obligó a fijar en aquel chico, que aún durante las noches, suspiraba su nombre. Desgarbado y sonriente, compartía las anécdotas con sus amigos.

El corazón de Isabella era grande y débil, las ilusiones hacían mella dentro de ella, de una manera rápida y emocionante, pero la abandonaban lenta y despiadadamente. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de Edward? Si lo veía a diario, si su amigo, recién le había dicho que sus disculpas iban más allá de la moral y el cobrizo la había buscado por horas. Eso era una indicio ¿no? tal vez no cariño o querer, como ella esperaba, pero si una importancia a su ser, algo que le decía que Edward ya no le repelía tanto como antes.

Pero siempre sus ilusiones jugaban mal con ella y se lo volvía a repetir cuando el cobrizo la miró, con algo más que cansancio y regresó su mirada a sus compañeros, dejando a Isabella, con una nueva grieta en el corazón.

Se desplomó en la banca, a las afueras de la escuela y miró con asco su comida. ¿Qué debía hacer ella, para evitar decepcionarse por tan poco? Guardó en su baúl todos los libros de romance, amor y pasión. Eliminó todas las canciones con toques románticos y palabras de ensueño. Se deshizo de todas las fotografías de Edward, de los vasos que él había usado y de los apuntes que un día le robó. Se figuró a enfocarse en sus estudios, en su familia y en sí misma, pero ya nada daba resultado.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo cuando recordaba las pocas palabras que el cobrizo le había dedicado, recordaba los furtivos momentos en que le espiaba y añoraba escuchar esa sonrisa roca y espaciosa que siempre le había atraído.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo aún cuando vio a Edward acercase a ella.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el cobrizo en un tono suave y preocupado.

-Por nada- eran por esos momentos, por esas ligeras atenciones, que aunque Edward se las hiciera a cualquiera, en ella seguirían siendo pruebas de amor.

-Yo quisiera hablar contigo- continuó él, obviando las lágrimas en sus ojos. Cullen y las lágrimas no se llevaban muy bien.

-Lo sé, Emmett me dijo que querías disculparte. Te escucho- Swan decidió que debía avanzar. Claro que escucharlo y mirarlo, serían pasos en retroceso, pero tenía la certeza de que esto sería algo nuevo, sería el momento en que él volvería a negar su amor y ella lo aceptaría tal y como era, porque ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas.

Cullen quedó anonadado, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Isabella aceptase escucharlo, muy en el interior sabía de la negación de su parte. Era por eso que cuando Isabella aceptó escuchar sus disculpas, no tenía un discurso preparado.

-Espera un poco- pidió Cullen, ante la interrogante mirada de Swan- Oye, me has estado evadiendo por mucho tiempo, no esperaba que este día, fuera _el_ día.

Isabella rió quedamente, comenzando a comer su emparedado, tenía que hacer lo posible por desviar su mirada de él, aún le causaban escalofríos sus suspiros y su mirada siempre le intimidó.

-Bien, creo que estoy listo- musitó Edward, inseguro.

-¿Seguro?- en realidad ella quería aplazar el momento, tenía la sospecha de que en cuanto escuchara sus disculpas, su ilusión se iría para siempre, dejándola sola.

No le gustaban las ilusiones, pero ella las prefería a la realidad.

-Sí- respondió esta vez, seguro el cobrizo- Para empezar no soy una persona que acostumbra dejarse llevar por sus pasiones…

-Eso ya…

-No me interrumpas- pidió de mala gana- No me dejo llevar por las pasiones y mucho menos si está relacionado con las mujeres. Mi madre diría que soy egocéntrico, pero sí, sé que no soy del feo, tengo un atractivo y las chicas me aman, lo sé- se burló luego de su rudo comentario.

-Lo eres- admitió Isabella con una sonrisa que a Edward le gusto.

-Jamás en mi vida me había topado con una chica como tú, tan despreocupada de lo que otros dijeran, tan decidida a lo que querías y lo que querías era a mí, y no te importo darlo a conocer a todo el mundo, mientras que las demás chicas, me miran y esperan que les lea la mente para que sepan que les gusto. Por un tiempo me emocioné, me sentí halagado por la importancia que tenías y de cierta manera admiraba tu temple y tu forma de ser, tímida pero con gran temple.

La ilusiones de Isabella crecían con gran rapidez, sin palabras de amor o de belleza, su corazón anunciaba que olvidarse de Edward no iba a ser tan fácil, no después de esto.

-Pero con el tiempo ya no era divertido, todos los alumnos se reían de mí, se reían de ti, te dieron apodos horribles. Ya no estaba bien, lo que en un tiempo fue halago, después se convirtió en desesperación, comenzaste a hostigarme, a acosarme, a darte libertades que nadie te dio, porque aunque sé, que en parte fue mi culpa, por darte esperanzas que yo no pretendía avivar.

"Isabella, yo sólo creía que era un capricho tuyo, que tus sentimientos hacia mí, no eran verdaderos, que eran alguna máscara, que solo sentías respeto o admiración por mí, por las veces que te defendía o las pocas veces que fui amable contigo, cuando todos los demás sólo te maltrataban. Nunca fue mi intención decirte esas palabras, jamás lo haría, jamás pensaría esas cosas de ti, pero estabas tan cambiada, no eras la persona que veía cada vez que salvaba de Newton; tal vez sólo fue un cambio físico, pero sabía que poco a poco irías cambiando por dentro, por quien eres en realidad, eso simplemente colmó mi paciencia, no quería que cambiaras sólo por mí, sino por ti.

"Tiempo después descubría que no sólo era un capricho lo que sentías por mí, que por mucho que yo no compartiera tus sentimientos, tú me querías a pesar de lo mal que te trataba y lo poco que me importabas. Nunca entendía porque te enamoraste de mí. No vayas a malinterpretar mis palabras, pero, cuando te alejaste de mí, te extrañe; extrañé tus extrañas notitas que algunas veces me animaban el día, extrañé los días en que sabías que estaba mal y preguntabas que me ocurría y también extrañé los silencios con lo que me acompañabas, te extrañé en clase de matemáticas.

"Isabella, tal vez no comparto tus sentimientos de amor, pero si tal vez los sentimientos de una amistad, eres muy buena escuchando y sé que yo también puedo serlo. Puede que yo no conozca del todo como eres, pero, por más que me niegue, tú me conoces, eso podría ser el inicio de una amistad. ¿Qué te parece, te gustaría ser mi amiga?- terminó Edward su discurso.

Swan mantenía su cabeza baja, su cabello cubría su rostro anegado de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

"_La melancolía es la felicidad de estar triste"_ recordó la castaña en ese momento cuando sus sentimientos eran tan confusos, Cullen le hablaba de un cariño que no igualaba al de ella, le alegraba porque sabía que había hecho mella en el corazón del cobrizo. Pero le pedía algo que jamás podría ser, ¿cómo podría ser su amiga, con todo el amor acumulado en su corazón? ¿Cómo podría ser su amiga, si los amigos daban consejos de amor, los cuales ella lloraría cada vez que él le hablara de alguien más?

No ella no podía ser su amiga.

Tal vez era mejor alejarse de él, no mantener ninguna relación, esperar hasta el momento en que sus destinos se separaran y olvidarlo para siempre. Porque ella no podía simplemente ocultar sus sentimientos, no podría negar el amor que aún sentía. Era demasiado débil y su amor muy grande.

-¿Por qué lloras Isabella?- preguntó él, con aquel apodo que tanto le gustaba escuchar de sus labios.

-Porque tenías razón Edward, lo mío sólo fue un capricho- mintió Isabella, con el pecho a punto de estallar- Tienes razón yo admiró la forma en que defiendes a aquellos que no se pueden defender, a mí entre ellos.

Un nudo en la garganta le impedía continuar, la verdad aclamaba por salir, tanto o más que ella.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a cuestionar el cobrizo.

-Sí, sólo que son demasiados sentimiento con los que estoy lidiando ahora. Perdóname, perdóname por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar, por los enojos, por las burlas que recibiste, por todo lo que te hice perdóname.

-Tranquila Isabella, tu sólo actuabas por un sentimiento que no sabías identificar- confortó Edward, no muy convencido.

-Es que siempre he sido una bruta en estas cosas ¿sabes?- comentó Isabella con una ligera sonrisa- Tantas veces puedo escuchar a mi madre decir "_Isabella ya deja esos libros, que no hacen más que llenarte de ilusiones"_ Yo nunca le hice caso, pero las madres siempre tiene la razón.

-Sí, siempre la tiene- coincidió Edward, recordando con cariño a su madre.

Algún tiempo pasó en silencio, Isabella se enfocaba en limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas y no podía evitar que cayeran más cada vez que, masoquistamente, recordaba las palabras de Edward.

-Yo… tengo que irme- anunció la castaña, levantándose de su asiento- pero antes, ¿me podrás perdonar por las humillaciones que te hice pasar?

-No Isabella, soy yo el que estoy pidiendo tu perdón. Te perdono, si tú me perdonas.

-Sí Edward, te perdono, no te preocupes- Isabella comenzaba su camino con las piernas temblorosas, cuando el cobrizo le llamó.

-No me has dicho si quieres ser mi amiga- recordó Edward con esperanza.

Luego de un profundo suspiro y desviando la mirada, Isabella contestó.

-No Edward, lo siento, pero no puedo ser tu amiga.

**FIN**

* * *

**Sip esto es el fin!...**

**Ya saben como son mis finales, me gusta que los personajes no sean felices jaja, quién quiere un felices para siempre?**

**Ok, tal vez muchas.**

**Sí no se preocupen, tengo un final alternativo más feliz, si lo quieren sólo díganmelo y si son muchas quienes los quieren, pues lo subo **

**¿bien?**

**Entonces... adios! :D**


	4. Final Alternativo

**Y aquí esta lo que todas pedían y reclamaban jaja, espero y les guste este final alternativo, que al fin viene siendo, el final jaja**

**Disclaimer: Por obviedad los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stehphenie Meyer, yo solo imagino un monton de escenario más.**

**Muchas gracias a tooodas por sus reviews, espero no decepcionarlas demasiado jeje, espero y disfruten este final :D**

**Gracias a:  
/evecullen94/VAMPIREPRINCESSM/BuffyMasenCullen/Coquette/J.E. Black Cullen/Colors/Trini/Ericka Wilberforce Lima/Luchia(que creo que se equivocó de historia, pero por los menos aumento los reviews n_n)/Vero.O CPMS/Vero de Masen Cullen/EddieIlove/Gabymuse/Kriss21/VaNeSaErk/vanesa pinilla/BkPattz/nitzuki/Rebe Cullen Salvatore/Haruhi23/Cullen Vigo**

* * *

No pudo mantenerse concentrado el resto de las clases, su mirada estaba vacía, sus manos se mantenían inquietas y un sentimiento extraño y desconocido recorría su ser.

Se sentía triste, eso lo sabía, no triste como cuando su mascota se perdió, tampoco triste como cuando se abuelo murió. Sentía una tristeza terrible, no mayor, ni menor, sólo diferente.

Decepción, ¿acaso, también sentía decepción? A pesar de que la idea de ser su amigo, le había llegado de la nada, la sola ilusión de una respuesta positiva, hacía suspirar a su corazón, pero no estaba preparado para su negación. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Eran sus palabras, verdaderas?

La extraña confesión y aceptación de Isabella, le eran falsas y casi cómicas; tenía la certeza, que los sentimientos de la castaña iban más allá del capricho, el agradecimiento y el respeto que le tenía al cobrizo. Su actitud, sus lágrimas, sus labios temblorosos y hasta sus manos inquietas, todo la descubrían.

Pero ¿por qué?, si fueran amigos, ella lograría estar cerca de él ¿qué no era lo que Isabella pedía?

Suspiró con cansancio al escuchar la voz cantarina y enérgica de Alice.

-¡Edward!- le llamó ella, deteniéndolo, bruscamente del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- preguntó en tono suave, evitando el tono mordaz que tenía preparado.

-¡Que humor!- se burló la morena- ¿qué hacías con Isabella?

Su locura, insistencia y tono, hicieron rodar los ojos que Edward.

-Sólo lo digo, porque no te conviene que te vean con ella Edward, te lo digo por tu bien, es una pobre perdedora, una patética chiquilla que creyó que alguien le podría gustar a alguien como tú, pero no con esas ropas y esos estúpidos lentes. ¡Dios!, no entiendo como siquiera la puedes voltear a ver, es tan despreciable.- confesó Alice con cizaña.

-Cállate Alice- advirtió Edward- antes de que haga algo que me arrepienta.

-¡Oh no, querido Edward! Tú serías incapaz de dañarme de alguna manera, eres tan caballeroso y atento. Jamás dañarías a una dama, por _nerdbella_ no te preocupes, ella difícilmente puede ser siquiera del género femenino- Sus palabras sólo hacía enojar más a Edward, sabría que no podría continuar calmado si seguía insultando de aquella manera a Isabella.

-¡Cállate de una vez Alice!- una tercera voz arremetió contra la morena.

-No te metas Emmett- explotó Alice hacia su hermano- Solo estoy velando por el bien de Edward

-Dios Alice, que patética eres- murmuró con desprecio Emmett

-Emmett- habló Edward, en un intento de detener a su amigo en un ataque hacia su hermana.

-No Edward, estoy cansado de ella, de sus niñerías, de sus caprichos, de sus desplantes, de su egoísmo e hipocresía.

-No te permito que me hables de esa manera, Emmett- regañó Alice en tono mordaz y frío.

-Te hablo como se me dé la gana.

-Emmett, detente- le advirtió el cobrizo consiente de lo que se vendría en seguida. A pesar de estar de acuerdo con la descripción de Alice, su instinto protector hacia les mujeres, emitió una señal de alerta.

-Porque no le haces caso a tu amigo, el parece ser mejor caballero que tu, evítate hacer una escena Emmett- advirtió en tono mordaz.

-¿Porqué? porque no quieres que aquel chico bonito que te ha estado cortejando, se entere de la clase de persona que eres. Este es uno de los momentos en que agradezco no ser un caballero como Edward y ser tu hermano me libra de culpas.

-Emmett- advirtieron tanto el cobrizo como la morena.

-Que todo el mundo se entere de la clase de persona que eres, sólo una patética muchacha, que escasamente puede hablar de amigos, ya que todos la siguen por el dinero que aparenta tener. Una persona que no para de meterse en la vida de los demás, diciéndoles qué hacer, cómo actuar, creyendo ella, ser la dueña y señora de todos, manipulándolos a tu antojo, pero yo no voy a dejar que hagas eso, no a mi amigo. Así, que Alice, porque no mejor te compras una vida, dejas de humillar a las personas, despreciarlas y ser tan hipócrita con aquellas que dicen ser tus amigas, pero en el momento en que entras a casa, ya estás despotricando en su contra. Yo que tu Hale, tendría mucho cuidado, su egoísmo no tiene nada que ver con su altura, y así como ahora te sonríe y te hace cariños, días antes te despreciaba por tus zapatos rotos. Claro hasta que vio tu lujosa motocicleta- finalizó Emmett dirigiéndose a un chico rubio frente a él.

Sorpresa e incredulidad bañaban las miradas de los espectadores que se unieron a la batalla de los hermanos McCarthy o al monólogo de Emmett McCarthy.

Jasper Hale, un estudiante recientemente descubierto por Alice, miraba anonadado a la chica de quien creía enamorarse, era dulce y tierna con él, en ocasiones un poco mandona, pero le agradaba y sospechaba que él a ella también. Sin embargo, no dejaba de procesar las palabras del moreno, había llegado a notar un poco del humor de la morena, pero jamás creyó que llegara a ser tanto. Pero su hermano no podría mentir en algo así.

No había lágrimas de vergüenza o de pena en los ojos de Alice McCarthy, si no que de ellos la furia y la frialdad recubrían sus pupilas haciendo temblar a Edward, pero no a Emmett, él estaba sereno y desinteresado.

-Ten mucho cuidado Emmett- acusó Alice, dándose media vuelta y aventando a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a cruzar su camino.

-Hiciste muy mal, Emmett- regañó su mejor amigo.

-Sólo ira con mi padre a platicarle, éste le dará dinero para que se calle y ella será feliz comprando. Se le olvidará en un par de días.

-Como sea, hiciste mal, pero gracias.

-Sí, lo sé. Te salvé de otro arranque de furia, en donde insultarías a una mujer y te pasarías deprimido buscando su perdón. No quería volver a pasar por eso- bromeó Emmett regresando a su alegría -¿Hablaste con Isabella?

Edward ya había llegado a su auto y miró con desaire a su amigo, casi se había olvidado de ese problema.

-Sí lo hice

-Entonces cumplí con mi misión, hacer que Isabella te escuchará- indiferente a lo que pudo pasar después, Emmett se subió a su gran auto y se marchó despidiéndose con efusividad.

Caminaba lentamente a la entrada de su casa, quería retrasar el momento, antes de enfrentarse a su madre, era inevitable. Debía de sentirse bien por lo que hizo, le pidió disculpas y aunque ella lloró le perdonó y admitió que también fue su error, pero ¿por qué no se sentía mejor? Se sentía peor que cuando ofendió a Isabella, eran sentimiento que no comprendía, pero agradecía enormemente tener a su madre, quien le podría guiar en todo.

Comenzaba a entrar al porche de su casa, cuando la silueta de su madre se dibujó en la puerta principal, con el rostro alzado y las manos en las caderas.

-Espero que le hayas pedido disculpas a Isabella- apuntó Esme en tono frío.

-Lo hice mamá- le dijo mirándola como niño de cinco años.

-¿Te perdonó?

-Sí mamá.

-¿Y porqué luces tan abatido, cariño?- cuestionó la Sra. Cullen dejando a entrar a su hijo.

Edward se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde tomó asiento y suspiró largamente. Estaba más triste, más decepcionado y no quería ver la solución.

-Le pedí que fuéramos amigos-anunció Edward cuando Esme llegó a su lado.

-No sabía que tenía esas intenciones con ella- comentó Esme.

-Se me ocurrieron de momento.

-¿Y ella que te dijo?

-Que no- un gran suspiro con ronca voz salieron de los labios de Edward.

-¿Por qué te pone tan triste?- preguntó su madre siendo plenamente consciente de los sentimientos e ilusiones de su hijo.

-No lo sé, sabes me agradaba estar con ella, el otro día en su casa, me la pasé muy bien, es divertida cuando es desinhibida, la voy a extrañar en clases y su compañía- se sinceró el cobrizo- ¿Por qué me ha dicho no?

-¡Oh cariño!- consoló su madre, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho- Hubo una época, en que los estudios de tu padre y los míos, nos impedía pasar tiempo juntos, hablar o incluso vernos. Fue un momento de tristeza y soledad, en el que decidimos separarnos, no podríamos sobrellevar eso. Pero fue muy duro para nosotros, no hubo pelea ni nada, sin embargo actuábamos como si hubiera existido. Tu padre me propuso que fuésemos amigos, pero yo le dije que no.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz rota su hijo.

-Porque sería muy doloroso para mí tener a mi lado a alguien que amo tanto y sólo poder llamarle amigo. Tal vez sea lo mejor cariño, pronto terminarán la escuela y cada uno tomará su rumbo, se alejarán y se olvidaran.

-Pero, yo no sé si quiero que me olvide- confesó Edward.

-Entonces creo, que Isabella acaba de llegar a su casa.

No estaba muy consciente de lo que iba a ser, sólo quería que Isabella no se olvidara de él, porque él no se olvidaría de ella. La extrañaba y le dolía tan sólo en pensar que ya no se hablaría, le evitaría en los pasillos y jamás volvería a disfrutar de su compañía y de su sonrisa.

Era algo que ciertamente le partía el corazón. El corazón, ese que creyó que era controlado sólo por el cerebro, pero pronto descubrió que había alguien más que lo controlaba.

Toco insistentemente, con las palabras arremolinadas en su mente.

-¡Edward!- llamó Isabella, cuando abrió la puerta, como un _deja vu.-_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era una interesante pregunta, lo sabía Edward, ni él mismo sabía lo que hacía.

-Yo, sé que dijiste que no querías ser mi amiga pero, no sé, tal vez, te gustaría ser algo más.

Una limpia sonrisa y lágrimas describían el rostro de Isabella.


End file.
